Hacked
by FrozenDrifter
Summary: Set after season 2. Chuck is being prepared to be an agent, but, something else happens. What if he isn't the only intersect? OC to be introduced.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after the last episode of Chuck Season 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or any of its Characters. I just love playing with fictional characters that I happened to be fond of. :)**

**Please read and review! Thanks**

* * *

**Hacked**

**Chapter 1**

**You're not that Special**

* * *

Chuck Bartowski. He works at the Buy More, part of the Nerd Herd. He is the Intersect, and he has two handlers, John Casey and Sarah Walker. One from NSA and the other from the CIA. Despite having 'reabsorbed' the Intersect—and learning some Kung Fu (accidentally, of course), General Beckman still believes he should be protected by the two agents.

"Can't Chuck be trained now and become a real agent? One that doesn't need any protection?" John Casey asked General Beckman while he was having a teleconference, together with Chuck and Sarah at his apartment.

Chuck simply looked at him, knowing that John only wanted to get a new assignment. General Beckman looked straight into the screen and pursed her lips to the side. Her red hair was still in a bob, and her face was as stern as ever.

"We've been doing this for a long time, and I think it's not yet time for Mr. Bartowski to become a real agent. It is better that he continues under the radar. We could keep him safe even better, and getting the warning from Fulcrum, they have no plans on stopping their pursuit of The Intersect. But, I do permit Agent Walker and you, Col. Casey, to start preparing Mr. Bartowski for the future. You can give him training."

"Thank you, Agent Beckman." Casey simply replied.

"W-w-wait!" Chuck said, while on the screen General Beckman was about to turn off her screen.

"What is it, Mr. Bartowski?" And General Beckman, was looking at him, scrutinizing and impatient. On the other hand, Casey was clenching his jaw and was almost inaudibly growling, like he usually does when he gets annoyed with Bartowski.

"So, right now, there is no more operation or attempt to remove the intersect in my head," Chuck said, "And I can be an agent, after Fulcrum is destroyed, what happens then?"

"Mr. Bartowski, if you do become an agent, if ever you become an agent, you'll get assigned to other assignments, or an analyst and develop a new intersect computer, perhaps with your father, Orion."

"O-kay!" Chuck said, having realized how obvious the answer was to his question.

"Is there no other business left to be addressed?" General Beckman said.

"None, General," Sarah replied.

"So, I'll contacting the three of you when something comes up. Agent Walker, Agent Casey, and Agent Bartowski, I'll leave Project Intersect to you." And the screen went black.

"I'm an agent?!!" Chuck exclaimed in a way that was a cross between inquiry and excitement.

"Don't get too excited Bartowski, as of now, you're still only the intersect." Casey said through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?! General Beckman just called me Agent!" Chuck pushed on, facing Casey and not even trying to hide his excitement.

Casey just rumbled at him and walked off. Perhaps somewhere he could clean his guns or spy on someone else.

"Come on, Chuck, let's go," Sarah told Chuck so that Chuck would let go of the fact that Casey doesn't accept that maybe Chuck already was an agent. And had Kung Fu knowledge better than the two of them combined—only, he doesn't know how to control it yet.

"Okay," Chuck sighed and walked out, with Sarah in front of him. There was still that little uncomfortable atmosphere between them, since they went 'rogue' and because of the incident in the motel. They haven't really talked about it yet, but both already had their hearts in place. At least individually, they did.

Outside, Sarah sat by the fountain and motioned with her hand for Chuck to sit beside her. Sarah had her hair down, and had a headband on, and she was wearing jeans and a blue top. Chuck sat by her side and simply looked at her. He was still wearing a tie and a polo shirt, black jeans and his chucks.

"So, you can receive training, now, Chuck." Sarah said, so that they could start on a conversation.

"That's a good thing, right?" he kidded. "I mean, I'll no longer accidentally shoot a witness who can help us." He continued, referring to the time when he shot a witness on the knees.

"Listen, Chuck," Sarah started, but Chuck interrupted her.

"No, Sarah." He said. "If this is about happened at the motel, we shouldn't explain ourselves right? I mean, I'm not denying the fact that I…" he stopped, as if trying to gather his confidence, "I am in love with you, Sarah. And Bryce…I mean, before he died, you were on your way to an assignment with him…I would understand if…" and this time it was Sarah who stopped Chuck.

"I think what he was trying to tell you, Chuck," she said in the way she always did to comfort him. "I wasn't going with him. He knew that."

Chuck just stared at her. He didn't know what to say and he also didn't want to assume that Sarah chose not to go with Bryce because of him. But deep in his gut, he knew, that it was the reason she stayed. He was wide eyed at her, not knowing what to say.

"Chuck?" Sarah said, trying to see if Chuck was still with her and aware.

"Yes! Yes!" He was finally able to say. He was so happy and excited, but still he was confused. "Wait, I just want to clarify, why weren't you coming with him?"

"Because, Chuck, this is where I want to be." And she extended her hand and gripped his hands. She stroked the back of his hand with her thumbs, and with that, Chuck was assured that he was right, Sarah was staying because of him.

"This is amazing," he said. He stopped, not knowing what to do next. He stared straight into her eyes, leaned closer they kissed.

After a few seconds, Sarah then said, "So, Agent Bartowski," with emphasis on the 'agent'. "or should I say Agent Carmicheal?" she giggled a bit. "I guess Casey and I will be training you. With martial arts and ballistics as well, perhaps." She was still smiling. At least this time, they have admitted each other's feelings.

"Still can't believe it though." Chuck said. "I mean, I learned Kung Fu just because I was able to absorb all that there was in the new Intersect computer. Well, that's destroyed now, so I guess it's the old intersect for the new one is here," pointing to his head.

"And that is one of the most fragile of all, and most important, I must." Sarah replied and kissed Chuck on the forehead. She stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just have to finish out more reports from what happened with Bryce and about Intersect. Also, I have to request for shipment of some new equipment, since Team Chuck would actually have an 'Agent' Chuck." And she walked off.

To Chuck, nothing could compare to this moment. He was about to be 'that guy' who would be most matched to Sarah, and now, he knew that Sarah felt the same way for him. Nothing could go wrong.

However, the next day, at the Buy More—Chuck's cover/real job, something was about to unfold.

"So, Chuck!" Lester said, as soon as Chuck came in the entrance door.

"Yes, Lester?" Chuck was smiling, the memory of what happened yesterday still fresh on his mind, and he still couldn't help but be happy.

"Since you're sister and awesome are out of town, don't you want to throw a house party?" Lester said, his index fingers poking Chuck childishly.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Chuck said, still smiling.

"Come on, since you're buddy—Morgan's leaving next week, why not throw this party for him?" Lester pushed on.

"Right…right! Morgan is leaving next week, almost forgot. I guess I can throw a small get together." Chuck said. "And I'm thinking tonight! Since, if I postpone this, you" he said pointing to Lester then to Jeff, "and you, might think of something that wouldn't be too good for a SMALL get together."

"That's great!" Lester said, then winked at Jeff, "Chicks and booze, we've got to make sure this happens. I'll get the kegs, you, think of something to do."

In the staff room, Chuck placed a call with his mobile.

"Hey, Morgan, guess what! I'm throwing you a party tonight."

"That's great buddy! Anna will be with me, and maybe mom and Big Mike too!"

"That's okay, just be there by seven, alright?"

"I'll see you, buddy."

"yeah." And Chuck ended the call. He was thinking whether or not he should call the newly weds, but decided to.

"Hey, Ellie!"

"Chuck, why are you calling?"

"I was just going to ask how you two were doing, though leave out all the details, please."

"Everything's fine. Cancun is beautiful. I'm thinking you have something else to say? Me and Devon are on our way out."

"Oh, I'm just informing you, that since Morgan will be leaving next week, I'm throwing him a small get together at your apartment—since I live there too. I'm hoping that's okay?"

"Sure, that's completely fine. Just clean up after everything. I've got to go now, Love you Chuck!"

"Love you too, Sis. Have fun there."

Now, all he needed was some pizza—which he knew he could order later, so he procrastinated and went back to his post at the customer service counter of the Buy More.

At noon, Sarah came by and brought him some deli sandwiches.

"Don't tell me you made these?" he asked, thrilled that Sarah was being extra thoughtful—not that she wasn't thoughtful before.

"I'll ask you how it tastes first, before I give you the answer," she replied.

"Oh, right! It's my lunch break and I can get to eat this now! Let's go to the back."

The two went to the back of the Buy More and sat by the ledges, wherein the stocks were being delivered and set down. Immediately, Chuck opened the brown bag that contained his deli sandwich and devoured.

"Wow…" Chuck said, in between bites. "This is a great sandwich! You didn't made this, I'm guessing?"

Sarah slightly punched him by the arms, in a joking manner, and said, "If I say it's mine, it is delicious right?"

"It's pretty good. You really can cook!" he was giggling.

"Thank you very much. I just remembered how much you love sandwiches. And actually, this one is made, based on the conversations you have with Morgan about sandwiches that Casey is so tired of." She chuckled.

"Wow! I'm guessing you know everything that I like, huh?" he said. Then started, "Oh! I remembered! I'm throwing a party/get-together at the apartment tonight. It's for Morgan. You're coming right? No assignments or anything with the agency that you have to do?"

"Sure, I'll be there. Since, I am your 'cover' girlfriend." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Correction," Chuck said. "Real girlfriend." And they held hands for the rest of the break time.

Meanwhile, Casey was at his unit, still watching the monitor and assured with the red blinking light that Chuck was still at the Buy More. He also received the packaged that was requested by Sarah yesterday containing the a whole new set of equipments for a new agent—who wouldn't be recorded until everything with Fulcrum is settled.

"Col. Casey?" His monitor suddenly shifted from the GPS to General Beckman.

"Yes, General." Casey automatically was at attention.

"I've received some intel that the intersect was copied or hacked. This report is not yet confirmed, but I'm giving you this warning to make sure that our Intersect is secure."

"Yes, I'll make sure of that. But, will we still begin his training in combat?"

"Of course. The earlier the better."

"Okay, General. Agent Walker and I will not let him out of our sight."

"Good. When I hear more about this, I will contact you." And again, the sudden shift of the monitor happened, from General Beckman to GPS.

"At least Agent Walker is keeping an eye on him." Casey said to himself, as he spotted the two trackers on the same location.

Later that afternoon, when Chuck just finished ordering at least five pizzas of different flavors and combos and about to finish his shift, he spotted what looked like a lost customer. She looked like someone in her late teens to early twenties, a cross between an Asian and a Caucasian—but more of the Asian side. She was about 5'4", and was wearing a black skirt and a purple top. She had medium length hair and red highlights. He immediately went over and asked what he could do to help. Then, he was confronted with what looked like a person having a flash.

After the 'flash', the girl said, "You're Chuck Bartowski, Intersect. Son of Orion." She said in a monotonous tone, then fainted.

Chuck, caught her, then looked around to see if anyone saw, then carried the girl to their hideout across the street. Sarah was there, and was surprised to see Chuck carry an unconscious person inside.

"Open the door," Chuck said, pertaining to the door of their base. She immediately punched in the code and went over inside with Chuck and the unconscious person.

"Chuck! Who is this? Why are you bringing her inside?"

"I don't…I don't know." He said in a panicky voice. "B-b-but…she knows who I am. She knows I'm the intersect, she knows about my connection with Orion. Then she just fainted. She looked like she flashed."

Sarah stared in trepidation at Chuck, then said, "What do you mean, she flashed? You mean, like she has an intersect in her head too?" She shook her head, "This is just not possible. We have to tell the General."

"N-n-no!" Chuck opposed.

"What?!?"

"What if, she also acquired this accidentally, the way I did the first time?"

"But she is a threat, she knows you're the intersect."

"But she is also an Intersect. Wouldn't that put her in danger too?"

"And if she's fulcrum?" Sarah then said and started to draw her gun. Chuck then shrieked in a high pitched voice, in an effort to stop Sarah from shooting.

"Chuck, you know me. I won't shoot her. Just in case. We have to make sure. When she wakes up, you have to be far away. We're putting her in a holding cell. We'll wait after she wakes up before contacting the general."

But, before they could bring her to the cell, the girl woke up. She stared straight at Sarah, flashed, and didn't say a thing. She asked, in panic, "Why are you pointing a gun at me?" her accent was not American. If Sarah was to guess, she would place the girl somewhere in Southeast Asia.

"You just flashed. You know who I am, and I'm guessing you know as well why I have a gun aimed at you." Sarah then looked at Chuck, and Chuck stepped farther.

"You're CIA. Agent Walker. Assigned to Project Intersect." She just replied.

"Are you Fulcrum?"

"Wha~?" not being able to say the word, she flashed. After some few seconds, she violently shook her head. "No! No! No!"

"I think she's not lying, Sarah." Chuck said in the background.

"Yes! He's right, I am not lying." Sarah listened, and the girl continued. "I am not part of Fulcrum, what I've just seen, I don't want to be a part of that."

As a distraction, the door suddenly opened, and Casey came in. "What's going on here?" and as soon as the girl saw his face, she suddenly knew all about him.

"Who is this?" Casey said.

"I…I am Evangeline…Evangeline Marrone. I…"

"I'm not talking to you. Chuck, who did you bring here?" Casey said, now talking to Chuck.

"I don't know. I think she's also an intersect."

"Hmph," Casey snickered, "I guess you're not that special after all, Bartowski." As soon as he got closer to Evangeline, he shot her a tranquilizer, and she immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay! Tell me your thoughts on this one.**

**Please review. I'm sorry if I'm a little weak at the technical stuff. But let me know your thoughts.**

**I hope you like this story. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is set after the last episode of Chuck Season 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or any of its Characters. I just love playing with fictional characters that I happened to be fond of. :)**

**Please read and review! Thanks**

**My apologies for the very late update. I hope i can make it up by making this chapter a good one. :)**

**Also, I forgot about Chuck quitting the Buy More, but I had to place him somewhere inconspicuous and where he could remain as "average" citizen, and I'm making this as if he asked to be rehired, and was rehired since he was a good employee. :) sorry again for that**

* * *

**Hacked**

**Chapter 2**

**Intersect Number Two**

* * *

"And what are we supposed to do here now, Chuck?" Sarah asked, pointing to the unconscious girl in the cell, where Casey was now keeping watch.

"Honestly?" Chuck replied, "I have no idea. I'm sorry for bringing her here, to our hide out. I panicked."

"That's okay, Chuck," Sarah said and gripped his shoulders, "but if you don't want to tell General Beckman, how are we supposed to keep this from her?"

As Casey was only listening to them, he decided to intrude in the conversation, "You haven't told the General?" he glared at Chuck. "You just became an agent, and the first thing you do is disobey orders. I can't believe this."

"Like I said, I'm sorry, I panicked."

"The General told me something about this, and it is my obligation to tell her that we have another intersect."

"W-w-wait!" Chuck almost yelled, and had his hands up to plead.

Casey continued to glare, and was starting to clench his fists accompanied by the start of a growl. "I'm listening." He said in almost a hiss.

"Thank you. Thank you." Chuck breathed out a sigh of relief. "What if she is harmless and was just like me in the beginning? You guys are here, we three can keep watch of her, and there's no need yet to tell the general. Evangeline said she was not part of Fulcrum, and it seemed she was telling the truth."

"You've only just met her and you are referring to her by her first name." Casey rolled his eyes and continued. "Bartowski, does the intersect in your head have a lie detector? You've seen other Fulcruma agents, they're the best of liars."

"Casey has a point, Chuck," Sarah agreed.

"But," Chuck paused, thought and said, "Let me talk to her when she wakes up. Just give me fifteen minutes. Maybe we can find out how she got it, if she really is not an agent of fulcrum."

"That would mean 5 hours from now, she's still under a tranquilizer, she won't be awake by then. But, I think that would be fine, right, Casey?" Sarah looked at Casey with eyes that forced him to agree with her.

"Sure, I'll keep an eye on her. And you, Chuck, be back here at around 22:00. I'll wait. If you don't come on time, I'll make sure to call the general."

"Thanks so much, Casey. You too Sarah. Sorry, I have to leave now. Got some stuff to take care of still at The Buy More and for Morgan's party." Then, "Uhm, Casey, can't you at least remind me at 9:00pm that I have to return."

And all the reply he got was a growl. With that, Chuck left and went back to the Buy More.

"Hey, Chuck!" Lester called out to him.

"Yeah?" Chuck was doing inventory, and didn't even look.

"So the party's ready right?"

"Yes, at 7pm."

"Can Jeff and I play at the party?"

"Sure, why not," Chuck replied without even considering.

Lester then left immediately while exclaiming, "Yes! We've got a gig!"

Later that night, when it was getting closer to 9:00pm, Sarah talked to Chuck in private.

"You haven't forgotten, have you?" she said.

"Of course, I haven't. You're coming with me right? I am still afraid of Casey, even though I have this Kung Fu stuff in my brain."

"Yes."

"Great. Hold on a minute." Chuck said and went over to Morgan.

"Hey, buddy, I have to take care of a few stuff, I'll be back okay?"

"Sure, man. Thanks for throwing this party for me." Morgan said. And gestured his hands for a hug. "No?"he shook his head, and Chuck shook his head. "No hug then."

"I said I'll be back. Later, buddy." He said, and tapped Morgan's shoulder.

When Chuck and Sarah arrived, they were met by a bad-tempered Casey. "I was hoping you would forget." He looked at the two of them.

"Is she awake?" Chuck asked.

"Not yet."

"Really?" Sarah was a bit surprised. "But that was one of the lightest doses right?"

"She's still knocked out. See for yourselves."

Chuck and Sarah went over to the cell, and saw that she was as they left her earlier.

"Can't we make her sniff something that would make her wake up?"

"Try slapping her face, she might just be jet-lagged." Casey replied sarcastically.

Chuck looked at him hopelessly, and entered the code to the doors of the cell. He went in, and Sarah was about to go with him, but then, he stopped her. "She's afraid of the both of you, let me do this alone. Besides, I can handle this now." And he kidded by posing some martial arts, but deep down, he was also a bit worried. And to not worry his two handlers, he left the door open.

"Hey," Chuck said, while gently shaking Evangeline's shoulders, and slightly tapping her face. "Evangeline, hey, wake up."

Evangeline's eyes fluttered a bit, then she slowly opened them, and she looked to be in a haze. "Where am I?" then focusing on Chuck, "YOU!!!" she screamed.

"Wait, calm down. Listen, listen." Chuck waited for her to either start screaming again or to listen to him. She became silent, after she looked back and saw Sarah and Casey.

"You know who we are, right?"

Evangeline replied by nodding her head.

"How did you get the intersect in your head?"

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, to say that she doesn't know anything.

"You know, you can actually reply with words," and to be warm, he smiled at her, to assure her that he wasn't going to do her any harm.

"Okay." Then she put her right hand on her forehead, and was massaging it gently. "My head hurts, and I feel heavy."

"That's just because someone made you sleep." Then Chuck looked at Casey, as Casey was rolling his eyes. "Okay, when did the flashes start?"

"Flashes?" she asked and squinted a bit.

"It's the stream of info that you suddenly see..." and before he finished explaining she interrupted him.

"OH! That...well, I think it started today, when I saw you at that shop somewhere."

"And the last thing you remember before that?"

"Hhmm...let me think..." and now, she put both hands on her face.

"What're you doing?" Chuck asked.

"I'm thinking..."

"O-kay..." he looked at Sarah and Casey, and mouthed out, "Ten more minutes" and received nods in reply.

"Ah!" Evangeline suddenly explained..."No, that's not it."

"Uhm, exactly how old are you, Evangeline?"

"Call me Gel, I'm turning twenty-one."

"I see..." Chuck was surprised that she was already twenty one, for as of now, she acted as if she was only in high school. "So, can you recall?"

"The last thing I remember was having a chat with a good friend, on the computer." When she said, the computer, Sarah and Casey looked at each other, as if concluding that she might have received the intersect the same way that Chuck got his for the first time.

"Your friend, where is he from?"

"He was a transfer student during College at my school. He's from Japan."

"and his name?"

"Wait, why are you asking me about him?"

"Look, Evangeline..."

"Gel, please, just call me Gel," she said.

"Okay, Gel, as of now, you are a big threat to the three of us, and to this whole country. You can compromise a lot of things, and perhaps other agencies are already aware of your 'intersect' that even puts you in bigger danger. Can you understand?"

"So, if I give you his name, I can no longer be considered dangerous but he will be?"

"That depends..."

"No, then."

"No, what?"

"I won't say his name."

"Why don't you just call him, and ask him where he got everything."

"NO! You'll just trace it."

"But, Evangeline, I mean, Gel, if he is as innocent as you, we can try to protect him to."

This time, Casey reacted. "Hey, we are not a babysitting agency."

"Even he is not willing to protect me, how can I be assured that my good friend will be okay."

"You can trust me, right?"

"Maybe, but, if I call him, what will I say to him?"

"Just check if he's okay?"

"Okay..." she then took a cell phone out from her pocket, "You're not going to trace this right?" and she looked at Sarah and Casey as well.

"We're staying here. No intentions of tracing it." Sarah said. "Right, Casey?" and again, his reply was in a form of a growl.

"Hey, Casey, you're being careless, she was able to stash a cellphone in that cell." Sarah muttered. "I guess you judged her to be innocent as well."

"Shut up, Walker."

Evangeline kept tapping her fingers on the phone, even as she held it by her ear. "Hey! It's me...yep...I'm fine actually... you want us to meet?...sure...i guess...but can we meet at a place of my choice..."

She covered the speaker of her phone and mouthed out to Chuck, 'where can we meet him?'

"At The Buy More?" he whispered.

"...at The Buy More... what branch...uhm..."

"It's the Burbank branch..." Chuck whispered again.

"Oh! Burbank, California branch, can you make it tomorrow morning?...okay...that would be great...i'll see you then..." and she put the phone down.

"I guess he's coming."

"You really aren't fulcrum right?"

"I'm not! I don't want to be a part of that group. When you said that name earlier, I saw all evil images that could be portrayed in my mind, even some unimaginable."

"They still wouldn't trust your words though..." Chuck shrugged. "Look, I think it would help if you would just follow anything they tell you. I've been through something like that before, and that's the reason why I have them, he pointed to Sarah and Casey. But, right now, part of their job is protecting me, since I also have an intersect here." He pointed to his head.

"So I'm a threat to you?" she said these in segments and in disbelief. "Me?"

"Because you know who we are, and what we are working on."

"This is really unbelievable." She stood and immediately Sarah was inside the cell.

"Look, no sudden movements okay. We still don't know who you are. And to know if you really have an intersect in your head, other than knowing about the three of us, I have to test you."

"No more tests, please." Evangeline pleaded.

"What do you mean?"

"Hiro..." she then put her hand over her mouth, realizing she just gave out half his name and her eyes began to go wider. "I mean, someone in our college was giving out this survey forms, and some of those who took the surveys were asked to participate in other tests...we weren't really asked to do so, it was more like it was forced."

"Are these the kind of people Hiro is associated with?"

"No, he was part of the group who was being tested, i think."

"And these tests, what were they made of?" Sarah couldn't stop asking the questions.

"The first was an IQ test, i think. And they had this cut-off at 175 I think."

Even Chuck was surprised to hear about the IQ test. Then he couldn't help but ask, "So, what is your IQ?"

"Somewhere around 190 I think. And I wasn't the smartest in the group too. I barely made the cut. So, there were 15 of us left from 100 plus i think."

"That's a bunch of smart people."

"Wait, don't be defocused by him." This time it was Casey asking the questions. "The next test was?"

"They made us watch some clips, and made us write everything we saw or recalled from them. Even deductive and inductive conclusions about all that we saw."

"And?"

"And that was that. They didn't call us or anything at all. I was a bit surprised at that too. I just assumed I failed that last one."

"And then, we're meeting your friend tomorrow morning right? But for the mean time, you're staying here." Casey said.

"So you're not telling the general?" Chuck asked, surprised.

"Not YET." And he dragged Chuck out of the cell and locked it once more.

"Uhm!" Evangeline called out. "Sir Casey, Ma'am Walker, and Mr. Bartowski...I'm sorry to be of trouble, but can I have some food? I'm really really hungry."

"Sure," Sarah said. I'll be bringing some in a moment.

* * *

**Okay! Tell me your thoughts on this one.**

**Please review. I'm sorry if I'm a little weak at the technical stuff. But let me know your thoughts.**

**I hope you like this story. Thanks!**

**Thank you so much for reading, and again, my apologies for months long update. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is set after the last episode of Chuck Season 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or any of its Characters. I just love playing with fictional characters that I happened to be fond of. :)**

**Please read and review! Thanks**

**My apologies for the very late update. (again)**

**Third Chapter :)**

* * *

**Hacked**

**Chapter 3**

**Who is Hiro?**

* * *

The next day came quickly. Gel, though uncomfortable, was able to sleep soundly in the cell where she was being monitored by Casey. Last night, Chuck and Sarah had to go back to Morgan's party, which ended around midnight. Sarah did go back to Castle just to check if Casey was cooperating with what they were planning, and seeing that he had no radical plans, she went back to her place.

Sarah went back to Castle, early in the morning with a change of clothes for Evangeline and some breakfast, too. She punched in the codes for the cell and came in.

"Good morning," she said to Evangeline who was just getting up, while rubbing her eyes. At the sight of Sarah, she was startled. After a few seconds, she seemed to realize what happened the night before.

"Good morning," she replied, "What time is it?"

"It's just fifteen minutes past 8 o'clock."

"Oh, okay. I thought it was already noon. Really can't tell time," she then looked around and continued, "here."

"Sorry about that," Sarah said, "but we still haven't cleared you. You are still a danger to Chuck."

"Don't worry, I think I understand." Gel replied, with a conflicted expression.

"Oh, I almost forgot, these are for you," Sarah said and handed her the brown bag containing Gel's breakfast, "and this too, I hope they fit you." Handing another bag to Gel, which contained clothes.

"Thanks."

Half an hour later, Chuck entered castle, and was met by a not-so-pleasant John Casey—which was really not new to all of them.

"Good morning!" Chuck greeted cheerfully despite Casey's disposition. "So, where's Gel?"

"I think she just changed her clothes. Buy More opens at 10, and they're meeting at the parking lot at 9. You are a bit late, Chuck."

"No, I am just on time. It's only quarter to nine." And he smiled, then headed towards Sarah.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, you and Evangeline will meet her friend on the parking lot, while I will be staying here at Orange Orange, and Casey will be on a vehicle parked there. He'll be monitoring you and her."

"Got it."

"What are we really after here Chuck?"

"I really have no idea. But, if Hiro, or her Japanese friend is innocent, then we'll have to tell General Beckham."

"Then we should just tell her now, if you're planning on telling her later."

"Yes, we should tell her." Casey interjected.

"Okay, okay," Chuck replied quickly. "I guess…we should tell her."

Evangeline then stepped out from the changing room, in skinny jeans and a pink top, which seemed to not suit her hairstyle. And she looked a bit uncomfortable too.

"You need to go back to your cell." Casey said, then grabbed her arm, and escorted her there.

"Casey!" Chuck said, as if saying be a bit more gentle with her, since he believed she was innocent. This, of course received a growl in reply.

Sarah then made a call to the General, and told Chuck that he should be the one to explain everything in detail to the general, starting from when Evangeline saw him, and why he delayed notifying the general of this. She also warned him of the consequences the general might give him for disobeying orders, on his first day of being an agent.

"Yes, Agent Walker?" Beckham said on the monitor.

"Actually, General, this is a call from Agent Bartowski." The General then turned her attention to Chuck.

"Yes, Agent Bartowski?"

"Yeah, Agent Bartowski…though that name might not be fitting anymore…" he said talking to himself.

"What's the problem, Chuck?" General Beckham said in a stern voice.

"Uhm, General, the truth is, we found another intersect."

"What!?"

With that, Chuck did explain every detail of how he met Evangeline and then was interrogated by the General.

"Why would you with hold such information, Bartowski?"

"I'm sorry General. I just thought that she was in the same case as I was when I first started, and wanted to know if she was innocent."

"Bartowski, because of what you have done, I know this is a rash judgment for me, and I am giving you some trust, I'm leaving this mission in your hands. You, with the assistance of Agents Walker and Casey have to track down who is behind all of this. And what they are planning to do with their intersects."

"General, are you sure?" Casey asked, his face a mask of uncertainty.

"I'm not really, but since Agent Bartowski already went through this trouble, and his inept decisions before did help you accomplish some missions, I am giving him this chance. As of now, he is your team leader for this mission. But, I am relying on you, Agent Casey, and you, Agent Walker, to make sure our intersect is secure, and that the mission should go smoothly and without incident."

With that, the monitor clicked off, and they were left with a black blank screen.

Casey walked out, growling, like he usually does. And Sarah came over to Chuck, to see how he was doing.

"Chuck, can you do this?" she asked, a bit worried.

"I'm a team leader?" he said to himself. "Is the general okay? I can't handle something this big. This is punishment."

"I think that is what the general intended, but," she paused and put her hand on Chuck's shoulder, "she's right. I mean General Beckham's right. Your decisions before did help us through some missions, and maybe this, being your first mission, can prove if you really are capable of becoming a real agent."

"Thanks." He smiled a bit at this, then checked his watch. "Oh! It's already 9:10. I have to get to the parking lot."

"Chuck, wait!" she said, then she opened the drawer, grabbed a gun, some magazines, and a pocket knife. "You should bring these."

"What?" he said, shocked. His hands were now behind him, in an effort to show Sarah that he wouldn't bring those things with him.

"Chuck!" Sarah said in a raised voice. "Start acting like an agent." She noticed that this seemed to hurt Chuck, then continued, "I mean, sorry. If this guy you are meeting is not as innocent as we all think Evangeline is, then how would you handle the situation. As an agent, you should always be prepared."

"Okay." He just said, and took everything.

"Look, Chuck," Sarah said, once Chuck was sort of equipped, and waited for him to do look her in the eye. "This is your first mission as an AGENT. You have to be careful not to mess it up. And if you were to ask me, you should secure both of them. They are indeed still suspects."

"Sarah, I know. Once I meet the guy outside, I'll bring them over to Orange Orange for a drink, and there I will talk to them. Once I suspect the guy is dangerous, I'll alert Casey. I assume he is already in his van, all ready to go."

"Be careful, Chuck." She said, then went to change into her day job uniform.

"Hey, Evangeline." Chuck said, a little glumly. "Let's go." He said, just as he opened the cell, and he held her by the arm as well. To Chuck, this seemed like a cold way to treat a person, but since it was already assigned as his mission, he did indeed need to act like an agent.

"About your friend, what's his full name?" Chuck asked, before they headed out of castle. "We need to at least get a background check on him."

"No need," Sarah said, "I already have everything here. Nothing connects him to fulcrum, but that is something we cannot be sure of. And his full name is Hiro Sakurai. This is what he looks like Chuck, just so you know who to look for."

"Thanks." Chuck said, and noted the worry on Evangeline's face, and the uneasiness with the way she now walked with him.

They headed out, and as soon as they were on the parking lot, Evangeline's phone began to ring.

"This might be him," she said to Chuck, and answered her phone. It was again a one-sided conversation to Chuck, but he could tell that Hiro was already watching them, and was scared of whom she was with—which was of course, Chuck.

"Tell him to come meet us," Chuck told her. "Here, right on this spot where we are standing."

Chuck heard Casey say in his earpiece, "You are an open target Bartowski."

"Well, we have to gain his trust first, right?" Chuck said through his speaker.

Evangeline put her phone back in her pocket and said to Chuck, "He's coming."

Chuck looked around, and saw someone walking over in their direction. He was wearing a Dodgers cap, with a dark blue windbreaker. This far, he seemed like he was a dangerous person in hiding, so Chuck started to clutch his pistol, without bringing it out.

"Stop!" Chuck screamed. "Please, show both your hands."

The guy raised both his hands, stood there and waited for instructions.

"Okay…" Chuck was about to instruct him to walk over to them, but Evangeline ran towards him. She hugged him, showing how close their relationship was.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" Casey said over the earpiece.

"Don't worry, Casey, they're walking over to me now, seems like Evangeline convinced him we are not dangerous." He chuckled.

"But he may be," Casey said, "Keep your guard up."

When they were close to Chuck, he could see that Evangeline was crying—all the stress may just have come down on her just now, and having someone close to her comfort her about it, was something Chuck never had when he first had the intersect.

"Let's go." He just said, then lead them towards Orange Orange, where Sarah was undercover.

However, as soon as they entered Hiro seemed to recognize Sarah. He stopped in his tracks just by the door and was about ready to run, when Evangeline grabbed his hands, and squeezed it, in an effort to assure him it was okay. In Sarah's mind, she was thinking, 'no way would he also have an intersect, right?'

When they were all seated, without bothering to order anything, Hiro removed his cap, and said, "Am I in trouble?" He still had a heavy Japanese accent, but he seemed to be fluent in English.

"You mean you don't know me? Or her?" chuck said, pointing to Sarah.

"I do know you." He replied. Then glanced towards Sarah. "Her, too."

"How?" Chuck said, shocked at the revelation. Evangeline seemed to be surprised at his response as well.

"I want to be honest." Then he held out his hands and showed a tracker watch. "They reached me first."

At this, Sarah made a call to Casey. "Casey, come over here, now!"

She went over to Hiro, removed the tracking watch, and went out of Orange orange. She looked around, they haven't gotten here yet, she assumed Hiro took a run for it. And as soon as Casey's van was outside of the shop, she threw it to him, and he just nodded in understanding. He drove off.

Sarah then went down to castle, took some equipment, and when she was back outside, yelled at Chuck, "We better run for it. And the two of you, you are coming with us."

Everything was happening very quickly for Chuck, that it was a few moments later that he understood. Hiro was tracked by Fulcrum, which means they'll be there in minutes.

With that, he held both Hiro and Evangeline and took them to Sarah's car, where he had no idea where Sarah was taking them.

* * *

**Okay! I'm leaving this chapter up to this part only. I hope I can update as soon as I can after this one. But, I hope this chapter is as good as it can get for everyone, and that it is enough to keep everyone interested in the story. Haha**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review.**

**Thanks again. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is set after the last episode of Chuck Season 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or any of its Characters. I just love playing with fictional characters that I happened to be fond of. :)**

**But I do own Evangeline and Hiro. hahaha XD**

**Please read and review! Thanks**

**Wow, a month or so since my last update, this is sort of an early update for me. Anyway, just found the time and here we go to the fourth chapter. :)**

* * *

**Hacked**

**Chapter 4**

**On The Run**

* * *

"Hey, Sarah?" Chuck said on the shotgun seat "Where are we going? And what's going on? I'm kinda still new with this." He continued, eyes wide and full of inquiry.

"Hiro, can you explain? When you said they got to you first, you meant Fulcrum, right?" Sarah said, just as she started the car and began to drive quickly.

The two startled passengers at the back of the car were speechless. Gel looked worried, since it meant Hiro was in contact with the dangerous guys and now she was debating with herself whether Hiro was indeed innocent or involved somehow. However, when she turned to look at the person beside her, she saw he was also afraid. The usual calm that dwelled in his face was gone. He nodded at Sarah's question.

"When was this?" Sarah said, taking a glimpse at the rearview mirror, meanwhile, Chuck was facing the two passengers at the back.

"A few minutes after I received Gel's call." He answered briefly.

"So, you know us, how?" this time, it was Chuck who asked.

"They showed me your pictures, and told me to familiarize myself with your faces so I would know who to look for."

"Where were they when you met up with us?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come and lured them." He explained.

"What's done is done. I just hope they take it that you still have the tracker and will follow that one."

"They shouldn't have been able to follow me though."

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other with looks of puzzlement. And both, almost at the same time asked, "Why not?"

"I was able to transfer the tracker without them detecting to my computer at home. Then I programmed it to display or send to them the message that I went somewhere else to meet with Gel."

"But they tapped your phone didn't they?" Sarah stated.

"They did, but they also wanted to call the shots, so I sent a text to a bogus number, pretending it was Gel's in order to pretend we were meeting somewhere else."

"That's smart," Chuck said, then thought again, "But didn't they follow you here? I mean to Buy More?"

"I made a lot of detours, and was able to convince some friends of mine to wear the same shirt and jeans, cap and sunglasses as I was, and I hope that was able to get them off my trail."

"Again, smart." Chuck said, and was smiling a bit in admiration that this guy had potential to be a spy.

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" Sarah asked this time.

"I'm not. I just tried…I'm not sure if they really aren't following me." He then looked at Gel and said, "I'm sorry."

"Wait! Then that means, Casey driving off the opposite direction is meaningless?" Chuck said and couldn't suppress a giggle. Sarah looked at him seriously then he understood. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll give him a call."

As Chuck was calling Casey, Gel speaked to Hiro. "They didn't hurt you, right?" which was answered with a shake of the head. "You don't have flashes right?"

"Flashes?"

"You know, streams of information you suddenly see when you look at something?"

"Nope, why?"

Sarah answered him instead, "You need not know, right Evangeline?" she looked at her through the rearview mirror. "You don't want him involved."

"I'm sorry Hiro." Gel said.

"But I'm already involved." He said, then seeing the expression on Gel's face, and the threat on Sarah's, he relented. "Fine. Just let me help then, any way I can."

There was thirty minutes of silence during the car ride, when Chuck broke the awkward silence. "So, where are we going, Sarah?"

"To a safehouse. Casey knows where it is already, we've had this backup plan since Day 1."

"How come I've never heard of this?"

"You shouldn't. The information is only for your handlers. Since your knowledge of it can compromise the location."

"Come on! I'm already an agent." Chuck said, a bit taken aback by Sarah's formality.

"And now, if all three of you don't mind, please blindfold yourselves. I'd rather you do it all yourselves than me tying a cloth over your eyes."

"Okay. Fine." Chuck said, and took his tie and tied it over his eyes as a blindfold. The two followed suit.

After this, Sarah turned the radio on, in order to distract the three and continued driving. This is part of her job as a handler of the intersect. Not one of them should know where they were heading to avoid the risk of any of them establishing outside contact and revealing their location. Also, she still didn't trust their new companion—Hiro. To her, it was too convenient for him to have lost Fulcrum's trace on him.

Meanwhile…

After Chuck's phone call to Casey, Casey decided to play it safe and tossed the watch out the window of his van. He had to make sure. He then drove back and went into his apartment and planned to get some extra equipment—he felt that he would need them since they might be gone a while. When he was on his way to the van, he was confronted by Morgan, who was looking for Chuck.

"Hey, John, buddy!" Morgan said, in his usual gawky manner. Casey just stared at him, and was walking away, afraid he might lose it and punch the guy. "Do you know where Chuck is? Cause I just want to say thanks to him again, about last night, and I also wanted to say goodbye."

"He left." Casey replied, then left and went to his van. When he was driving past Orange Orange, he noticed three suspicious looking men and decided to find out what he can from them. They were all looking around, so, he decided to ambush them. He went inside Buy More first, entered Castle and was now inside Orange Orange. He was under the counter, when he fired two Tranquilizers to two of the men, where they fell where they were standing and the one who was left was looking around and was panicking. Casey assumed these men were just henchmen, but still, he had to take his chances on finding out what they know. From behind, he grabbed the remaining man who was conscious, disarmed him, by landing a blow on the man's hand. The gun dropped to the floor, and Casey grabbed the man's arm and pinned him to the ground, while twisting the arm.

"Who are you?"

The man refused to answer and Casey slammed the man's head lightly to the floor and asked again. "Fulcrum?"

Reading the man's reaction, Casey's assumption was correct.

"What're you here for?"

Again, the man did not reply.

"Since you are useless to me then, I won't find it difficult to blow your head off." This was then followed by the sound of a gun being made ready to shoot. He then pressed the barrel of the gun against the man's head and this time, the man spoke.

"We were sent to follow Hiro Sakurai. His tracker is saying otherwise but our commander told us to also keep a visual on him. It was hard to track him down, and now we've lost him here."

"Thanks for the info." It was then that he knocked the guy's head against the floor to make him unconscious. He called in to General Beckham about the three unconscious men, and was told that agents will be coming to capture the men. What's important now is for him to catch up with Sarah and Chuck.

As soon as the agents were at the scene, Casey left and drove for the safe house.

Three or four hours later, Chuck wasn't able to estimate anymore, Sarah stopped the car. "You can take the blindfolds now guys." She said.

It was only Chuck who removed his blindfolds, and when he looked at the backseat, he saw the two were motionless. "Gel, Hiro?" he said.

"They're sleeping." Sarah said. And then went out of the car and opened the door where Gel was positioned and woke the two.

"Oh, are we here already?" Gel said, her eyes squinting, and afterwards, yawned.

"Had a good sleep?" Chuck said, as if trying to make her feel at ease.

Hiro was also able to take his blindfold off, and then asked, "How long were we out?"

"Check the time." Sarah said coldly.

"Wow." He said, and then stepped out to stretch.

"So this is the safe house?" Chuck said, staring at the cabin, and looked around, "in the middle of nowhere I bet?" he continued, seeing only tall trees and no roads. "Explains why the last part of the trip was a bit bumpy." He chuckled.

Sarah was about to tell him to be serious when they were welcomed by Casey. He stepped out of the cabin.

"What took you guys so long?"

"How'd you get here so fast?" Chuck asked, also a bit amazed at how Casey was able to get to the cabin first.

"I drive very, very fast." He smirked.

"Let's get settled inside." Sarah said, then turned to Casey, "Please escort Evangeline and Hiro inside."

"My pleasure," Casey replied, and again a smirk. He grabbed both by the arms and took them inside the cabin.

"I thought we can trust them?" Chuck said, in a tone caught between a statement and a question.

""I thought you're already a spy Chuck. You can't trust anyone that easily."

"So, as a spy then, how can I tell if I can trust someone?"

"You don't. you just don't trust anyone but yourself." Sarah said, then brought their things inside the cabin. Chuck noticed that Sarah was edgy.

"Sarah, is something wrong?"

"Yes, Chuck. Something is wrong. Do you know how you could have been killed this morning when you showed yourself at the parking lot?"

"I'm sorry, Sarah—"

"No, Chuck. You do not understand yet, do you? Today we were lucky. YOU were lucky to have gotten away scratch-free and alive."

"Sarah—"

"Let me finish Chuck." She said, then paused, weighing if Chuck was about to say something then continued. "what if Hiro was traced there, huh? Whatif Hiro is Fulcrum and we have him here with us in our safe house? Then it's not a safe house now is it? If you were expendable because of their new intersect, they would easily kill you. Do you understand Chuck?" for the first time, Sarah was being very emotional about a mission and Chuck found it hard to respond.

"I'm really really sorry, Sarah," he said. "I won't be as carefree and reckless next time."

"I just don't want you to get killed," Sarah calmed down a bit.

"Sorry." Chuck said and hugged Sarah. They were then interrupted by Casey.

"That really was a close call." He said, and immediately the two let go of each other and acted as if there was nothing there.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know I found three Fulcrum agents by Orange Orange?" he smirked. "but, they said they were asked to follow Hiro Sakurai, and that was about it."

"this means Hiro's not a suspect anymore right?" Chuck said, "And also Evangeline?"

"We can't tell Chuck, not until we've fully talked to him." Sarah replied.

"So, where are they?" Chuck said.

"In separate holding cells in the basement" Casey replied.

"The basement?"

"this is like Castle, Bartowski." Casey chuckled and went down the basement.

* * *

**How is the story so far? This is the best I can do for the moment. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope it is still an interesting story.**

**Also, I have to apologize for the fight scene, I'm not so good with writing those types of scenes. Anyhoo, give me your thoughts..**

**Thanks :)**

**Please Review**

**I'll try to update soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is set after the last episode of Chuck Season 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or any of its Characters. I just love playing with fictional characters that I happened to be fond of. :)**

**But I do own Evangeline and Hiro. hahaha XD**

**Please read and review! Thanks**

**Sorry for the three-month long update. Really. Have been busy with internship and everything college-related.**

* * *

**Hacked**

**Chapter 5**

**Safe house**

* * *

"Where were we?" Sarah sat back and crossed her legs, with a sideways glance at Chuck who kept tapping his foot on the floor, and looking at the door leading to the basement. "Chuck!" she yelled, trying to put him in focus.

"Wh-what?" he said, and immediately leaned forward, in an effort to prove he was indeed listening. "You said the thing about fulcrum and—" while gesturing his hands, waving it as if it would help him explain.

"Chuck, focus. You are not listening here. You're our team leader right now, with regards to tracking who was able to hack the intersect, but before that, Casey and I have our own missions too, right Casey?" and she glanced at Casey who was standing right beside her, clutching his favorite pistol. He nodded back, and looked directly at Chuck.

"Since it is part of our oaths to stick to our assignments, no matter how much we dislike it," Casey said with emphasis on disliking, "our top priority is your safety. It is the assignment that was left to us by the general."

Chuck waved his hands by his ears as if to tell he was tired of hearing this from them and explained, "Look, I know that already. You've always reminded me, but…" he wiped his hands by his forehead, and continued "what else was I supposed to do? I mean, I saw myself in her, how I was the first time I found out I had the intersect and bullets started flying around me."

"But Chuck—" Sarah wanted to say, but Casey placed a hand on her shoulder and that stopped her from continuing. She looked at Casey and he nodded towards Chuck, telling her they should let him finish. Sarah's face was a mask of confusion.

"Just let him finish or he won't stop ranting about it until we let him." Casey said, and again, looked back at Chuck. Chuck was surprised by his gesture, and was left speechless.

"Actually," he started then stood "that's all I had to say. And since we are in the safe house and you both don't trust the two of them, why not interrogate them? Like you usually do." He said sarcastically and headed to the kitchen to get some juice. He wouldn't admit it, but somehow, he was angry at the two for being inconsiderate of Gel's state. He trusted in his gut that she was innocent so he was sticking to that. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. In his shock, he went into Kung Fu mode and since Sarah was unprepared, she fell flat to the floor, after Chuck grabbed her hands and wrestled her to the floor.

"I'm so sorry…" he said, hands spread wide in an apologetic manner, and as Sarah grunted from the pain of the fall, he took her hands and helped her up. Casey on the other hand was already out of the room, and did not see what took place in the kitchen. But, he was back up in the room after her heard the sound of a solid thud.

"What the hell happened here, Bartowski?" he said, handgun at the ready on his side.

Chuck was at a loss for words, and in an effort to explain, pointed to his head, the intersect.

"This…" Sarah started to say as she was getting up, "is what we were actually talking about earlier. Even in this safe house chuck," she coughed, "we're starting your training."

"Oh," he said, "Sarah, I'm so sorry." He repeated. And Sarah replied by raising her right hand to him, to tell him it was okay, and her other hand massaging her back.

"You've got to learn to control it. And not depend on it on extreme situations." Sarah continued to explain, and ran a hand over her hair.

"And how will we do that?" Chuck asked, eyes wide in inquiry.

"And that is up to me." Casey replied. "You are coming with me."

"And where are we going to train?"

"maybe if you'll remember earlier, if you were listening," Sarah said, as she was opening a laptop by the kitchen counter, "I explained the lay out of this safe house. On this floor, the 'cover' floor, it is planned out as a normal cabin in the woods. There are two bedrooms, and one bathroom, with a humble receiving area there," she looked towards the area where they were sitting earlier. There was a small fireplace, a rectangular oak coffee table, and a two seat couch. "and this small kitchen-slash-dining area where we are right now. And underneath all of this, is an area three times the size of castle. Supplies are stored in a stockroom at the 'basement'. The basement is where we can enter our castle here. Which we will call, 'palace'." She smirked and said, "my choice for a name."

"And where in the basement can we enter the palace?" Chuck asked.

"Of course, there is a number pad, and a fingerprint analyzer behind the heater. I'll show you later, and you'll see how that opens."

"and Gel and Hiro are down there right now?" Chuck asked, brows upward.

"Yep. I both gave them a shot," he chuckled, "they shouldn't see how we enter and where we enter." He continued, "I had to drag them to the cells, which wasn't much of an effort, they're both very light. And, I didn't put them in separate cells anymore. If they know something, they'll talk about it, and…" he reached over to the laptop, closed the window that shows the blueprint of the cabin, and opened a new window that shows a live stream of what the two were doing. There they are."

He smiled when he saw that he was right.

"I'll keep an eye on them," Sarah volunteered, "and prepare dinner later. I suggest you start the training." She told Casey."

"An opportunity to kick Bartowski's ass and grapple him around? My pleasure." He grinned and took a black duffel bag that was in the receiving room. He looked towards Bartowski and said, "you coming Bartowski?"

Chuck looked at Sarah, and when she nodded towards Casey, he knew there was no way out of this. "Good luck, Chuck." She smiled, and gently caressed his hands, in an effort to comfort him.

"Yep," Chuck replied, "I'll surely need it." He gulped down the fear that was creeping up his throat and went after Casey. They disappeared into the basement, and when Sarah was alone in the kitchen staring at the screen, she heard a light click of metal and knew Chuck was on his way to the mini-dojo.

A few hours later, as Sarah was setting up security measures at the cabin, and Chuck was training, Hiro slowly woke up. He was surprised to see it was Gel looking at him.

"What took you so long to wake up?" she asked him. While they started to talk, Sarah immediately sat back in front of the laptop and listened in.

"Ouch, my head hurts." Hiro replied, and used the bottom of his palms to massage his temples. "What was that?" he asked and looked at the area of his arm where he was punctured by the needle Casey used.

"Some form of tranquilizer," Gel replied, and glanced up towards the camera, where on the other side, Sarah felt Gel staring right at her. She looked back at Hiro, and helped him sit up. "They still don't trust us." She stated. They were now sitting side by side on the long bench where Hiro had been lying earlier.

"They used something like that on me yesterday," she said, "I think it gets some getting used to, cause I still feel dizzy as hell right now." She said, and started massaging her temples as well.

"What are we in, Gel?" Hiro asked, his eyes scrunched. When he didn't get a reply, he placed his hands on Evangeline's left cheek and directed her face to look straight at him.

"I am sure that Fulcrum is dangerous, but I am not even sure of these people." He said, his Japanese accent more pronounced this time, since he was getting edgy. "What if they're worse than fulcrum?"

"No, they're not." She replied softly, without looking back at him. Tears started falling down her cheeks, and as reflex, Hiro brought her head closer to him, and gave her a hug.

"Okay, I'll trust that you trust them, because of whatever it is in your mind, but we're going to be fine." He said, to assure both Evangeline and himself. He could feel Gel shaking beside him, sobbing, and he felt his shirt slowly be damp with her tears.

"I just want to go home." She said, in between sniffs.

"You will get home, I'm sure of it." Hiro said, reassuringly. "I promise."

After a few seconds, Gel saw bruises on Hiro's arms and hands. She jolted up, immediately wiped away her tears with her hands, tucked hair behind her ear, and looked closely on his hands. "What did they do to you?"

"I…" he said "I wouldn't go peacefully? I am lucky to be alive you know." He chuckled. "I mean just when they had a gun aimed to my head, ,my phone rang, and who called but you. They thought they were after me, and after checking your background, they saw that they were indeed after you."

"I'm sorry, Hiro." This time, she looked at his face, and it was only this time that she noticed small cuts and discolorations on his face, maybe because of the beatings he received when he was captured by Fulcrum. His hair was falling over his eyes, and she brushed them away. She saw that by his brow, he had a cut, and again mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"I hope they weren't able to follow me."

"Me too," she said, and took his hand. "I do hope so."

"Oh, when I was being questioned, they told me something that they said you were familiar of. A person involved in all this." He continued.

"What?" Gel's eyes widened, "I don't even know anyone involved in all this!" she exclaimed and stood up.

"They said, finally they could get to Sam Lee." Hiro looked up and looked at Evangeline, and she was having a flash.

She stared blankly into space and muttered, "Sam Lee." She then fainted.

On Sarah's monitor, she immediately hit the search button to get the background on Sam Lee, and ran quickly to Palace, where Hiro was panicking at the cell, where Gel was laying unconscious.

"Chuck! Casey! Something's happened," she yelled thru the corridor, for she knew she would be heard, and pistol at the ready went over to the cell, and opened it.

"Step away from her, Hiro." She said, and when Chuck and Casey got there, Casey immediately restrained Hiro.

"What-What happened here?" Chuck said, trying to catch his breath. "Sarah, what's going on?"

Sarah looked at Hiro and glared at him. "You tell him."

"I was just trying to tell Gel of what happened when I was taken by fulcrum and was telling her about Sam Lee, when—" Hiro stopped and as Chuck was getting the flash, said, "That happened to her."

"Damn it!" Casey growled, and injected another tranquilizer at Hiro.

"What are you doing, Casey?" Sarah was shocked with his actions, and he replied, with a shrug and a mumble of "less troublesome when they're asleep.

"Sam Lee. I keep getting information about her, she's a top MI6 agent, but I can't get a face."

"Tell us more about her." Sarah ordered as she was putting Gel back on the bench and laid her down.

"She's the youngest ever to be involved in MI6, and assassinated at least three of CIA's top agents last year. She was the one who programmed for the intersect to self-destruct."

"What else?"

"This Sam Lee sounds dangerous." Casey said, and his face was torn between excitement and rage,

"And…and Sam Lee is…" Chuck said, and looked at Gel who was slowly sitting up. "Oh my God!" he screamed. "You're Sam Lee?" and both Casey and Sarah aimed their guns at her.

* * *

**So, how was the story?**

**I really hope I can update soon. But this story is nearing its end. Maybe at most three chapters or four left.**

**Hope it was still as interesting.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks.**

**Again, sorry for delayed updates.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is set after the last episode of Chuck Season 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or any of its Characters. I just love playing with fictional characters that I happened to be fond of. :)**

**But I do own Evangeline and Hiro. hahaha XD**

**Please read and review! Thanks**

**Sorry for the very looooong update. 't find anything to continue the story with, and finally was able to make my hands active on my keyboard again. But I really do apologize for the long wait. And hope that the wait is worth it. Thank you for dealing with me :)**

**P.S. I didn't even copyread this one since I'm in such a rush to publish it.**

**

* * *

**

**Hacked**

**Chapter 6**

**Sam Lee

* * *

**

Sam Lee, also known as Evangeline Marrone, had a very peculiar history. She grew up with her father and mother, both of whom were agents. The father from MI6, and the mother works for Interpol. Given her family background, she was homeschooled and finished secondary level before the age of 12. They had to wait for her to look more grown up before letting her go to a university, and for four years they trained her in combat—both tactical and assault, before letting her out into the world.

"Finally, a bit of truth from me." Sam smirked.

"But, you said you were Evangeline Marrone?" Chuck couldn't believe what was happening. Fulcrum got to them because of him. "You ARE fulcrum."

"No, I am not." Irritated with the question, then she flipped her hair back, tied it in a pony tail, then continued. "I'd prefer you not to associate me with those beasts."

"You killed CIA's top agents?" Sarah sounded confused. "And you're only what? 21?"

"That was a lie actually, from that bit they created of this 'Gel' person. Little miss fragile. I'm actually 23." Her eyes looked from Sarah, to Chuck, to Casey and to Hiro—who was now unconscious from the last shot that Casey gave him. "Oh, surprised are you? I'll take that as a compliment."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't put a bullet right between your eyes right now?" Casey said.

"Actually, I have none." She stood and stepped closer to him, her face inches from the barrel of his gun.

"Who are you?" Chuck managed to say.

"Like I said, my real name is Sam Lee. Though I may be seen in many names, as you are well aware of." She went back to her seat at the bench and waited for the three if they had anything to say. "Well, since the three of you are still speechless, can I just say how three agents are afraid of one, who is unarmed?"

"So you're the challenge, hn?" hissed Casey. Which only received a suppressed chuckle from Sam.

"W-why wouldn't we be afraid of you, from what I know, you were able to single-handedly kill three top CIA agents, though separately. That's a feat that not even Casey here has done." Chuck said, and shrugged his shoulders when he caught sight of Casey's glare at him.

Sam remained silent. She waited for all of them to get over their 'shock' of the situation. "Look," Sarah started, "you said you aren't fulcrum. Give me one good reason why we shouldn't be contacting General Beckman right now and handing you over? CIA wants you."

"Wants me how?" she replied rolling her eyes. "To recruit me, right?" she stood and faced the opposite wall of the cell's door. "Everyone wants to get a hold of me. I'm sure as soon as the CIA gets their hands on me, they'll make a deal and forgive me for the death of the thee." At this she frowned.

"You mean fulcrum wants to recruit you?" Chuck asked. He stepped closer and took a seat at the bench opposite where Hiro was laying unconscious. "How could they have traced you?"

"They're quite good. And from what I hear, it is not the supreme organization behind all of this, but that's just some of the recon I gather. There are still other intel that I will not discuss with you." This time, she sat beside Chuck and he didn't flinch. Deep in his gut he trusted her, despite having her real name kept from them in the start. Somehow he understood her because of the profile he had of her. But Sarah and Casey's response were the opposite of Chuck's. They kept their guns aimed at Sam. "Look, if I wanted Chuck or any of you hurt or dead, I would have done it, and be on my way into hiding again. So please, relax. I'm not here to harm any of you. In fact, I want your help."

"And the reason you were able to track me in Buy More was to get our help?"

"Actually, no," she paused, "I was actually dropped off there by I don't know who, and when I saw you I flashed. I actually flashed about myself and that was hard to take. Seeing my history inside my head and knowing that also you have that info. You are also a danger to me Chuck. But what I really want to know, is how I am in the intersect and how Fulcrum knew about me."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, lowering her weapon. She also gestured for Chuck to get out of the cell, in which he obliged.

"I am supposed to be non-existent. At least that what my parents told me." This time, her brows furrowed, her eyes looked down, and her lips drawn downward for a moment, then she continued. "They're both dead. Murdered actually." Sarah started to move closer this time to Sam, and she saw Sam's muscle tense.

"This is routine procedure," Sarah started, "I'll take you out of this cell so we can talk there," Sarah said. Her eyes glancing at the center table in front of the monitors and computers. "But, I'll have to cuff you."

"Okay. I guess." Sam stood and turned, so that her back and hands were now facing Sarah. "But I can get out of this, you know."

"Yeah, but I'm not putting my gun down." Casey growled. "I can't believe she was able to take out three CIA agents." Sam responded with a smirk and started walking towards the table, with Sarah holding her. "do anything crazy, and I'll make sure a bullet reaches your head first." Again, a suppressed chuckle from the girl.

"We have to tell the general." Chuck said, as he was now working on the computers changing all the codes and combinations that he knew were stored in the intersect. "Now that I have lead one of CIA's most wanted into 'Palace,' I'm putting this place on lockdown." Sarah nodded and started pressing keys on the computer to contact the general.

"Wait," Sam interrupted. "Can I tell you my story first, before contacting anyone from the CIA?" she waited for some reply and only got silence. "Please?" she glanced back and looked at Chuck, who was now also looking at her.

"You ask them, I've made enough mistakes for today." He replied, and went back to punching in keys and codes into the master computer of Palace.

"What do you think?" Sarah asked, looking at Casey, and stopped what she was doing with the computers.

"Sure, we can hear her first, but no matter what you'll tell us, we'll call the general right after and inform her of your presence here at castle." When Casey saw Sam sigh, he continued "No matter what you tell us, we will still contact the general." and he observed that Sam's shoulders dropped a bit. He felt that she really wanted to get away from the CIA.

"O-kay," Sarah replied in an uncertain tone, and said. "That's decided then," she finished and turned off the computer. "Lockdown." Chuck said afterwards. On his way to the center table, Chuck glanced back at the cell, which was left open and asked, "What are we going to do with him?"

"Don't worry about him, he's harmless." Sam said. "He really is just a classmate of mine and I met him in college here, in LA actually."

"Okay, we're here now to listen. Spill." Sarah stated, and she stood across Sam. The table between them. Chuck just got beside Sarah and took a seat beside her, while Casey kept his distance and his pistol ready by his side.

"Where was I?" she asked, Sarah raised an eyebrow and her lips turned to the side in impatience with Sam. "Right, my parents were murdered." She breathed deeply, her chest rising and falling, her lips formed a line, and she hesitated to continue.

"Please, Sam, Go on." Chuck asked, with genuine concern in his voice, and he leaned closer, placing his hands on the table as he asked her.

"They were both about ready to retire, three years ago, when they both came across a case." She looked at the two in front of her and evaluated their reactions, and decided to continue. "It was the time when Fulcrum was starting. They discovered a lot of recruitments going on, from MI6, to Interpol and even from notorious criminals worldwide. Then, a few months later, someone approached my father. Dad, well he wanted to find out everything about this Fulcrum ordeal, and went to meet the recruiter. When he came back home, he had a device that he said came from Fulcrum, and that Fulcrum was asking him to recruit my mother as well. However, when he was about to turn in the device to his chief, a call was made. Someone found out about my existence. Despite my father and mother's effort to hide me, someone knew I existed. And the person who called them said that they should join or they cannot insure the safety of their daughter. Me."

"Where are you going with this?" Sarah inquired, her interest was now visible.

"CIA." Sam replied, and Sarah shook her head to ask what she was leading to. "The three CIA agents, call them traitors. They were the ones who recruited my parents. And they are part of the core of Fulcrum. I just had to finish them off."

"But you aren't associated with any agency?" Chuck said, in a form of a question and a statement.

"Yes, I am not."

"Then why the hell did you kill them?" Sarah yelled this time. Emotional about it for her colleagues.

"Because I saw them finish my parents off. Execution style." She gritted her teeth in reply. Her anger visible through her eyes and tensed jaw.

"That's impossible!" Sarah proclaimed. "Barton, Smith and Jones can't be Fulcrum."

"But they are!" Sam screamed this time, staring at Sarah, and directly said, "Be professional, Walker and see that the three of them started Fulcrum. If you dig it up, if they haven't cleaned it up yet, though I'm sure they have, records will show calls to agencies, in the cover that they are recruiting for CIA. When in fact, they aren't.

"Three years ago?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, three years ago, and my parents are dead two years now." Sam held on, and was able to keep herself from crying, even though tears were brimming her eyes now.

"I was on a mission with Jones then, and he did mention something then. Something about going deep under cover with him for an agency within an agency." Sarah then looked up at the ceiling in realization, "He tried to recruit me," she breathed, "I can't believe this."

"Can you believe me, now?"

"This is hard for me to take in," Sarah replied. "But, how did they find out about you?" she shook her head in confusion and blinked rapidly. "I mean, how did they know about your ability and training? By ability, I mean your tolerance to become intersect?"

"Follow a couple for 24/7 without detection, then I guess you have your answer. If, for example, I was a spy who really wanted to recruit you," she spoke only to Sarah now, "then I had to get all the dirt I can about you, and the best that I can do this is by trailing you 24/7 undetected."

"But, your IQ?" Chuck asked this time, "How did they get that?"

"I was homeschooled, and finished secondary schooling before I was 12, and other than that, I sometimes aided my parents in their missions that year, with me and a computer at home, while they were on the field. On top of that, I was a prodigy for playing the piano, under the name Amanda Hu, when I was 8. How do you think they got that?"

"Okay, you're showing off now," he replied in awe. "But about your training? About everything else?"

"Well, my parents did keep a file about me, and I have no idea how they got that, but the file was also cryptic. The only thing Fulcrum was able to get was that Sam Lee was in a certain University. When they found no record of the name, they did the tests. Of course, at the time I didn't know what they were up to. I just became friends with some people and tried to live an ordinary normal life, and this happens. I just connected it all right now."

"But when you came to me as Evangeline Marrone, you were being a spy, weren't you?"

"Of course!" she lifter her shoulders and had them down again, then pursed her lips into a line again, "I mean, I knew Chuck Bartowski was harmless, but when I saw that you were associated with CIA here," she nodded towards Sarah, "I had to maintain my cover."

"So where does this leave us now?" Casey interrupted from behind Sam, still by the cell. "And what do we do with him?"

"We are on lockdown, so none of us are going out of here for 24 hours," Chuck replied, "I set it like that, and only I can decode it, even though you are THAT smart," he pertained to Sam. "Also, if it does reach its 18th hour, I have programmed it to contact the General and alert everyone that The Intersect, correction, the intersects are in danger. To send the team right away.

"Just one question though," Sam said, "How come the intersect has information about me? When I am not even part of any agency and my parents did keep me secret?"

"It's because it wasn't also an agency that created the intersect. My father did." Chuck replied. "He was known as Orion." After saying it, he recognized her to have a flash, and when she was with them again, they understood each other.

"He's real smart." She managed to say after taking that all in. "I mean, to have created that," and corrected herself, "You, me."

"Yeah, the intersect," Chuck affirmed.

"And now, it's time to call the general." Casey said. He locked the cell even though Sam said Hiro is harmless. "A deal's a deal. We heard your part, and now, as agents, we have to report to our General." Sam rolled her eyes, and fell back to her chair. Before the call began, she raised her hands.

"I told you, I can get out of this."

* * *

**Hope it was worth the wait and hope it was still as interesting.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks.**


End file.
